


Cecil is a Child

by mglouise97



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3000893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mglouise97/pseuds/mglouise97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is a child sometimes. Carlos has to be the responsible one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil is a Child

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Im the only responsible one in my family sometimes. But I dont like to complain so I'll write a Cecilos fanfic about it instead! Woo Cecilos!!!

\-----

"Hey Cecil, come here," Carlos yells from the kitchen. "We just got the municipal monthly report form in the mail."

"Ughhhhh," Cecil yells back from the couch. "But I dont want to fill that out right now. It takes soooo looong." His silky voice was like a rollercoaster, sliding up and down in pitch as he spoke. 

"Oh, its not so bad Cecil. I bet if we do it now we will still have time to watch a movie on Netflix tonight." Carlos calls to him.

"No, lets just do it tomorrow." Cecil grumps. 

Carlos's head peaks out from around the corner. "Come on, Cecil. Lets go."

Cecil just stares at him, blinking his pretty eyes and smiling sweetly in an attempt to persuade Carlos to forget the matter. 

"Cecil....." Carlos marches over to the couch and pulls Cecil up from the cushions.He rolls his eyes but doesnt resist while Carlos drags him into the kitchen. 

"Hey look," Cecil says as he sits down at the table. "A coupon for Big Rico's came in the mail. We should go! I bet they're still open." He smiles expectantly. 

"Ha ha ha. Nice try, Cecil. Come on, this form will only take 45 minutes. And it doesnt even require an animal sacrifice this time." Carlos replied. 

"But..." Cecil looks around the kitchen for a distraction. His eyes land back on Carlos. "But... But how could I possibly focus on such a booooring form when I have my beautiful boyfriend right in front of me.... Hmmm?" Cecil reached his hand across the table and grinned at him. 

Carlos smiled sheepishly and placed a pen in Cecil's outstretched hand. "Thanks, dear. Now fill out the form."

Cecil sighed and started to write his name at the top of the form. Very.... Slowly.... Excruciatingly slowly... He looked up sneakily to see if Carlos had noticed. Carlos only gave him a scolding look in return. Cecil went back to writing.

After a few minutes Cecil started to hum and his tattoos sprung from his back and tenticles emerged. One tenticle started putting away the dishes. Another tenticle started texting on his phone. 

"Cecil, you're not paying attention to the form at all." Carlos said as another tenticle reached over and began stroking his hair and curling around his dreamy locks. Cecil gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine." The tenticles retracted and Cecil resumed his work.

\----

Seconds ticked by slowly. Every minute felt like an hour. By the time Cecil finally finished, it felt like an eternity had passed. But then again, maybe one had. Night Vale always has strangers passing through. 

"I'm doooone." Cecil whined to Carlos. He came over and reviewed the form. 

"Everything looks done," Carlos smiled. "Thank you, Cecil. Now we can go watch that movie." He leaned down and pecked Cecil's cheek as thanks. 

"Hey, come here, you. This took forever to fill out. Dont I deserve a reward?" Cecil smiled gleefully and grabbed Carlos by the waste. He pulled Carlos into his lap and kissed him gently. 

Carlos broke into a smile and a giggle that spoiled the kiss. "Ok, maybe the movie can wait." he mumbled as Cecil cupped his face and kissed him again.


End file.
